For software developers who create web services implemented on the Internet for Application Service Providers (ASPs) or other entities, it is often desirable to test the operation of such web services before they are actually made available to the public to ensure that no bugs exist that will hinder the experience of the users. Such web services that are tested might receive requests from browsers that run on client devices and respond thereto. Also, in generating a response, a web service may interact with one or more support web services to obtain information or perform various functions. For example, a website for a particular store may wish to incorporate a map that shows the physical location of the store. In this regard, the map might be requested from a support web service that generates maps. Consequently, it is possible that bugs may exist in a web service that affect both its interaction with clients and with support web services.